


McKirk Drabble

by randythrandy24



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cuddling, Fluffyish, M/M, but not really because it just talks about what they used, nothing hardcore or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randythrandy24/pseuds/randythrandy24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr.</p>
<p>Could you do me a safeword McKirk, with less emphasis on the actual sex and more on the prolonged aftercare? I just need to read some consensual/loving stories right now. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McKirk Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I did for tumblr. Find me at randythrandy24

Leonard reached up to unhook the gag from Jim’s mouth, quickly placing it down on the table before grabbing the glass of water and guiding the straw into Jim’s mouth. 

"Here Jim, you need to drink something. You’re probably feeling good now but soon you’re gonna need some liquids in you."

Jim looked at Leonard with bleary eyes and nodded, still not back down on earth yet from their last session.

When he finished sipping though the straw, Leonard set the glass back down and reached to undo the ropes that bound Jim’s wrists.

He massaged the right wrist gently, not wanting to irritate his skin anymore than it already was, before apply some cooling gel unto the surface, spreading it to help relieve the irritation that Jim was bound to be verbal about later.

He did the same to the left wrist before unclamping the cuffs on the spreader bar that had Jim’s ankles in its hold, spread wide apart.

Before he flipped Jim over onto his back, he massaged the gel onto Jim’s ass, covered in welts in varying shades of pink and red.

He took a moment to admire his work, smiling to himself and remembering how Jim had been a mess not long ago, begging and pleading for more, harder. He had said he wanted to feel it for days and Leonard had made certain that he would. Every time he would sit down he would remember what Leonard had done to him.

He gently turned Jim onto his side, grabbing a wash rag from the table and wiping the sticky mess off of his stomach.

When he turned back around after getting rid of the wash rag, Jim was peaking up at him through half lidded eyes and wearing that goofy lopsided grin he always had plastered on his face.

"What’s got you cheesin’ kid?"

Jim’s smile widened. “Nothing.”

Leonard snorted as he slid into bed, grabbing the covers and pulling them up as he lay down. He lifted his arm to allow Jim to snuggle up, putting his other underneath his own head.

Jim cuddled closer, laying his head on Leonard’s chest and resting his hand there as well. Leonard wrapped his arm around him, his fingers tracing small circles on Jim’s side.

He could feel Jim’s lips curve up into a smile and he leaned down to place a soft kiss atop his head, bringing his other hand around to card through his short hair, just as Jim liked.

He heard Jim sigh as he tried to burrow farther into Leonard and the blankets.

"Hey Bones?"

"Yes Jim?"

"Thanks."

Leonard smiled and pressed another kiss onto Jim’s head. He moved his hand to massage the small of Jim’s back. When his breathing evened out Leonard pulled him closer, before closing his own eyes and drifting off himself, wrapped up in Jim’s warm embrace.


End file.
